Nightmares
by BlackSparklesAndLeather
Summary: The title is self explanatory. Stories of all our favorite characters nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf was running through the Lunar palace. He knew exactly where he was going and exactly who he was looking for. Scarlet. He rounded the corner to where she was supposed to be and skidded to a halt. There was only a solid stone wall. He spun around, searching for another way. There was no other corridor. He looked everywhere, searched high and low, the entire palace, every second growing more anxious, every moment losing hope. Every minute lasted an hour. And finally he slumped against the wall, defeated. And then he saw a fleck of red against the grey stones. A lock of red hair peeking out from the corner and… blood. He skidded around the corner and there she was, sprawled on the floor. Only her eyes were lifeless.

And then Wolf woke to quiet crying. Scarlet had her face buried in her pillow, sobbing softly.

Scarlet wasn't even trying to fight the pain. Her torturer was no longer a inexperienced young lunar, Levana now stood before her. It was pure agony, indescribable pain. Her mind seemed to strain against itself and the world looked to be spinning. There was nothing in this world worse. And there was no greater blessing than when everything seemed to fade away and she felt herself being shaken awake.

Scarlet's eyes flickered open only to find Wolf staring back at her. She could feel the tears running down her face and she quickly brushed them away. While Wolf didn't speak a single word his eyes asked a million questions.

"I'm fine," she insisted, "Just a nightmare." Yet just the memory had her crying again and she knew there was no point trying to hide the tears from him. So Scarlet let herself be gathered into Wolf's arms, let herself be comforted.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to not have nightmares."

"I have nightmares. The same one every night about losing you again, and again, and again."


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder was on fire. She could smell her skin burning and her metal limbs melting. Levana stood outside the dancing flames, laughing at her helplessness. Cinder tried to pull her into the blaze yet found she couldn't move which only made Levana laugh harder. She saw her life flash before her eyes and then she gave in. Gave in to Levana, gave in to the pain. And let the dream slip away.

Kai didn't want this to be real. Yet it was so vivid it was hard not to believe. Cinder was standing before Levana and he was powerless to help. Cinder was crumpled on her knees. Levana gave a knowing smile and pulled Cinder to her feet, turning her towards him. And Levana stepped up to him, drew out a knife and made a gash across his face. He felt no pain yet a scream was forced from his mouth. He didn't need to feel the pain, the look on Cinder's face was agony enough. He knew her well enough, he could practically hear the thoughts running through her head. She would be blaming herself with every scrap of logic she could get. He tried to show no pain, tried to tell her that it was okay. Yet he couldn't, not when saw Levana subtly slip the knife into Cinder's hand. And then she let go off his mind. That was even worse. It meant she was focusing on Cinder instead. Kai struggled against the chains as Cinder struggled against her own mind. Her hand raised, obviously against her will. The knife trailed against her skin, every now and then digging a little deeper and causing Cinder to grit her teeth against the pain. Eventually Levana must have had enough of taunting them because the blade settled over Cinders heart with finality. And he was powerless to move it.

Kai jolted awake. Cinder looked over at him with a concerned smile.

"Nightmares?" she asked, even if it wasn't much of a question. Kai simply nodded in reply, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He finally glimpsed her red rimmed eyes and pale skin, sure signs of nightmares of her own.

"You okay?" he questioned, only causing her to turn away

"I'm fine," she insisted, trying and failing to keep the traces of emotion from her voice. He smiled knowingly and grasped her cyborg fingers while lightly kissing the knuckles of her human hand

**A/N: Yes, I realize this kind of drops off and I should have probably kept writing a little more. But I'm too lazy. I'm not sure if this is good or not. Please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cress opened her eyes. Her surroundings were familiar, yet not the comforting kind of familiar like her old cabin on the Rampion. The haunting kind of familiar. Like somewhere with bad memories. And she thought her satellite would always be just that, a bad memory. Yet here she was, like she had been transported back to three years ago. Only this time she had the feeling there wasn't going to be any rescue. _What am I thinking? Of course Thorne will come for me_. And then a chime rang through the room. She hurried to the computer and pulled up the com, hoping it was a message from Thorne, dreading everything it could be. And the only thing on the page is a picture of Thorne. And next to it the word deceased. Cress woke to her own screams.  
Thorne was blind again. _Damn! _And he could hear shots being fired. And a scream, a shrill, piercing sound that was so familiar, the scream that broke his world in half every time. "Cress!" Thorne couldn't see her yet he knew something was wrong, very wrong. He tried to follow her voice but kept running into walls. That's when he started to panic. Cress was in danger, possibly hurt! And then her voice cut off. In a way a voice can only cut off when someone dies.  
Thorne's eyes snapped open. When he heard the scream he was afraid he was still in the night mare. But he could feel Cress a few inches from him. Yet she was far from okay. She shaky and pale and while she had stopped screaming she was breathing heavily. He pulled her into his arms,comforted by the fact that she was safe, that she was there.  
"Don't worry, it's only a nightmare," he said, for himself as much as it was for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Levana battled Selene, trying not to focus on the nagging voice in her mind. The voice of the one she had thought she had loved. "Don't hurt her," he said. And Levana could never say no to Everet. So she didn't kill her niece. Just… tortured her a little. Yet she grew concerned when Selene started smiling. Levana turned around a second too late as she felt something clamp onto her. A bio electricity block to be exact. Then handcuffs and she was dragged screaming to a dark prison cell where she was destined to spend the rest of her days.

Levana woke on the cold stone floor, shivering at the twisted memory she had just relived. The occurrence that had placed her where she was now. In a small dark cell.

**A/N: I know, it's short. Be happy I wrote it at all. My friends were bugging me about a Levana chapter for this. So I gave in and wrote it. Maybe I'll write one for Winter and Jacin if I get enough reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacin watched her eyes flicker with fear. He watched her lips part in silent screams. He watched her suffer. And yet for some reason he wasn't there, at least not fully. He couldn't comfort Winter. He heard laughter. The laughter of the people who thought Winter was crazy. And the laughter of Levana, the same maniacal laughter as when she had left the scars on Winter's face. The same crazed laughter as when he had dragged Levana to her own horrible fate. The memories dragged Jacin awake.

Winter stood in a field of flowers. She reached out to touch one. Yet the moment her fingertips brushed the petal the flower shriveled and died. And the death spread like a wave, each flower collapsing black and broken. Once every flower was crumbled the ground split open swallowing the dead plants. And then, from the center of the earth poured blood. More blood than ever possible. And it flooded the field, creeping up to Winter's knees. To her waist. To her throat. Soon she was treading water in a lake of blood. And then she was sucked under, drowning in blood till she was woken.

Winter's eye's snapped open, thrashing her arms at the blood that was no longer there. It took her a few seconds for her to realize she was no longer in the dream. Jacin reached for her, murmuring words of comfort, telling her it would all be okay. But it wasn't okay.

"No!" Winter screamed, scrambling away from Jacin. "Don't touch me!" Jacin was puzzled.

"Why not?"

"Because if you touch me then you'll die. Just like all the flowers…" Winters words dissolved into whimpers. She finally let Jacin put his arms around her.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay!****And its over! No more. No matter what, not one more chapter. I'm done with this story. No more!**


End file.
